


Better Now That I'm With You

by Party_City_Bitch



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Coffee, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Character, Lesbians Everywhere, biological women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Bitch/pseuds/Party_City_Bitch
Summary: Katya is an adorkable weirdo that's even more socially awkward around The Blonde Goddess Known As Trixie.





	Better Now That I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hieeeeee! First fic as an author on ao3, hope you guys approve! Enjoy the show!

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!?!?" Screamed Katya Zamolodchikova, both alarmed and perturbed by the sudden burst of cold water in the middle of her shower.

'That's what I get for being a cheapskate,' she thought, now regretting her decision of downgrading her apartment. When she found out she could save nearly $100 on her monthly rent, she hadn't hesitated to swap out her cushy living space for a cheap, less-than-subpar apartment. Besides, it wasn't as if she ever invited anyone over anymore. She hadn't dated anyone since Sharon, and that nightmare had ended nearly 2 years and 4 months ago... not that Katya was counting. She continued arguing to her friends that she was fine, she didn't need any company, her lone goldfish was more than enough for her mostly quiet lifestyle. Nevertheless, her friends always persisted, and, on more than one occasion, they had dragged some stranger out of the crowd at the club with the sole intent of forcing Katya to, in their words, "get some, girl!"

As she stepped out of the shower, Katya had another brief moment of panic when her foot narrowly missed the bath mat and she slid, colliding into the ground with a loud thump.  
"Ughhhhhhh!" She sighed, more irritated than injured. For a brief second, the thought crossed her mind that maybe, these things wouldn't happen to her as often if there were someone there to take care of her and counteract her clumsiness. But, for now, that was simply not the case. Katya picked herself up off the ground and headed over to her closet, going about her morning routine.

After stopping at Starbucks and navigating the heavy LA traffic, Katya was rushing just to be considered reasonably late to work. Technically she had a half-hour of her shift left to arrive , and that was better than missing it altogether. Besides, she knew that Ginger could never find it in herself to fire her, no matter how many times she fucked up. However, Katya was well on her way to determining if there was a limit on Ginger's patience. She turned up late to work almost every day, and while she was there, it wasn't as if she was the most efficient employee. Finally, with 25 minutes left of her actual shift, Katya pulled into her reserved spot. She strolled into the small cafe, Starbucks cup in hand.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginger asked, practically ambushing Katya as she stepped through the door.  
"My job. I thought that's what you hired me for." She replied petulantly.  
"I hired you to WORK, Katya. Not show up nearly 2 hours late!"  
"Geez, sorry. You know how traffic is."  
"Where at, the line at Starbucks? Why the fuck did you stop to get coffee?!"  
"Umm... cause I wanted coffee."  
"BITCH, YOU WORK AT A FUCKING COFFEE SHOP!"  
"Probably not anymore." Katya said with a smirk.  
"You know what? You can fuck all the way off." Ginger replied, trying to stifle a laugh. "I'd tell you not to do it again, but we all know that's not gonna help."Katya was more and more thankful every day that her boss was also her best friend.

"Okay, bitch, since you apparently think that your shift starts 2 hours later than it does," Ginger said, smiling as she walked with Katya toward the kitchen," I had to take immediate action in hiring a couple of new recruits to take over for when your lazy ass decides not to show. I trust that since you've worked here for almost 4 years now, you can train them without fucking up too badly, right?"  
"You may have assumed wrong, but I'll try. I'm ready for duty, cap'n!" Katya exclaimed, awkwardly saluting her boss.  
"That's pretty much what I thought. Please try not to make a mess, I'm still in debt from the last time you worked with the trainees."  
"Ah, yes, how could I forget, the great frappajappajooza incident."  
"There's no secret menu here. Stop persuading the newbies to use all the fucking ingredients in one drink."  
"It tasted nasty, but the memories were worth it." Katya said wistfully, sticking her tongue out at Ginger. "Relax, bitch, I got this."  
"I hope, for once in your life, you're right." Ginger said, walking back toward the register.

Katya was elated when she found out that there would be new workers joining the small group at the coffee shop. It had been almost forever since Ginger had taken on any new employees, as Katya always drove them nearly to insanity with her relentless teasing. Their tight-knit little family of coworkers consisted of Ginger, herself, and two other women, Shea and Sasha. Katya wasn't sure, but if she had to guess, she would place the both of them around their mid-twenties. She also speculated that they were romantically involved, but didn't know them personally enough to ask. They were nice enough, and made pleasant company to work with. There was one barista, however, who Katya seldom spoke to, and tried her best to avoid. His name was Dan, and he always seemed to be more trouble than what his simple name suggested. During every encounter Katya had ever had with him, his eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts, and they rarely wandered back up. It was as if he knew how rude he was being, but simply didn't care, only looking to satisfy his repulsive urges. Sometimes, as she was working, she could practically feel his eyes glued to her backside. He was really the only negative part of Katya's job. With that sole exception, she couldn't complain about much of anything, and she was satisfied there, just as she had been for nearly 4 years.

After sufficiently hyping herself up, Katya practically kicked down the kitchen door, both excited and nervous to see who her new victims were going to be. The second she swung open the door, she could have sworn her jaw dropped to the floor. The most beautiful girl in the world was standing right in front of her, along with some other bitch that, quite frankly, Katya could care less about at the moment. She was too focused on the tall blonde goddess that stood in front of her.  
"Uhhh... hi! I'm Katya!" She managed to stammer out.  
"Hi Katya! My name is Trixie, and this is Kim! Are you the 'senior employee' the manager was telling us about?"  
"Calling me old isn't a good way to warm up to your new supervisor." Katya said, unable to control her quick tongue. She only hoped that Trixie would see that she was being sarcastic.  
"Well... I didn't mean that, I was talking about, you know, experience-wise..." Trixie muttered, her cheeks turning red. She had only just met this woman, and she was already off on the wrong foot.  
"Relax, Barbie! I was only joking! Calm your tits!" Katya said, kicking herself mentally for having kept talking.  
To her surprise, both Trixie and Kim bursted out laughing, Trixie's embarrassment fading away.  
"Cut the chatter and get to work!" Ginger yelled from the front of the shop.  
"Well, you heard the boss-lady, better get to it!"  
Katya said, eliciting another giggle from Trixie. Katya blushed, rapidly turning away from Trixie and desperately hoping that she hadn't noticed her reddening face. She had, but detecting Katya's embarrassment, decided not to say anything, instead reveling in the effect she seemed to have on the older woman.  
"Don't worry, I definitely don't want to make Ginger even madder than she already is at you!"  
"Watch it bitch!" Katya laughed, swatting Trixie away. "Ginger loves me, and you know it!"  
"Ginger's not the only one who loves you." Kim snickered to Trixie.  
"Ugh! Shut up bitch!" Trixie hissed to Kim, praying that Katya hadn't heard her comment.  
"I don't hear you denying it." Kim slyly whispered back.  
"This is gonna be a long day." Trixie muttered.


End file.
